Little witch
by Sacy
Summary: [Xanxus x Oc] A young woman joints the Vongola. A woman who, unfortunally, awakes memories Xanxus wanted to forget. Problematic, he things. But he wouldn't be Xanxus if he hadn't got a solution for that kind of problems.


Heyho^^ Before the story begins here a little piece of information: this is my very first english FF! I'm no native speaker (I'm german^^) but I did my best, so hopefully there aren't a whole lot of mistakes in this FF. Whoever finds any (and I'm sure there are quite some): it would be nice to tell me so I can correct them^^ I'm hoping this FF is understandable XD Have fun!

* * *

Xanxus's mood was even lousier than usual. He should've never gone so that shitty meeting from Vongola Decimo, he had known that right from the start. But the stupid Shark hadn't left him alone until he had agreed to show up there. Representation of the Varia and so on. As if he'd ever cared about that.

Angry Xanxus emptied his whiskey glass and instantly filled it up again. It was the last one remaining. All the others became victims of his outbursts of fury and broke at the heads of the Varia officers. Mostly Squalo's head.

This stupid idiot. This whole thing was his fault anyway. Not only, that he had drag him to that meeting, this Xanxus could have maybe, but just maybe, forgiven him. Some day. No, the actual crime of the shark was that he has introduced _her_ to him. This cursed she-devil that latterly belongs to the Vongola. La fioritura della Vongola (the bloom of the Vongola) how she was called behind her back. Not from him.

Xanxus thought that this nickname was awful corny. They were the mafia after all, damned! Those names absolutely didn't belong there and he would rather shot himself than call her by that name. He never called her La fioritura della Vongola. He called her Strega (little witch). A name that suits her better anyway.

Yes, she was a little witch. Once member of another, quite unimportant Family who'd rebelled against the Vongola. Those Idiots. They were crushed easily. But the little witch has been smart. Right before the attack she betrayed her family and became a member of the Vongola.

But it would have been shame to kill her, Xanxus had to admit. He would never speak it out loud but he had thought it often since the meeting of the Vongola. Too often on his opinion. Since that day he anyway had too often wasted a thought on her. And that exactly was the problem.

He was a human like any other. He was a man too. And he, yes even he, had Emotions. Preferred Hatred. But he knew better than any other how to keep his emotions under control. Most of the time. He wasn't perfect after all. At least not in all things.

Only one time he had made a mistake concerning his emotions. When he had been young and careless. One time he'd lost his heart. But he wouldn't be Xanxus if he hadn't found a way to get it back. And he had.

Alessia was the girl's name. An Italian he had met in a bar. One single night he had spent with her than she had died. It hadn't been easy for him to accept her death but it had been necessary. She had been young no older than 19. The 14th October was her day of death. He had kept this date in mind and didn't forget until today's day. And now it seems like fate wanted to play a trick on him again. Twelve years later with a different woman. Strega, the witch of the Vongola.

With an annoyed sigh Xanxus leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. He had called for her a while ago already. She let him deliberately wait, he knew that. Little witch. But she would come, they all came when he called them and when this happened he would be prepared.

Xanxus grabbed his glass and down it in one gulp. He was boss of the Varia, he didn't do thinks by halves. One night only, like back then. He wouldn't grant himself more than that. After that he would have to end it. A shame but necessary. Feelings made weak and he didn't tolerate weakness.

Thoughtful he petted his pistols that hang on his belt. Back then he had done it quick. Maybe this time he would do it more slowly but it would change the result. He got what he wants and ended it when he was in the mood. The same way he did it last time.

A knocking at the door made him look up. The little witch had arrived. He'd known it even though he'd hoped that she had been smarter. A hunt would have been interesting. But know here she was. A lamp at slaughter. What a pity.

A smile passed over Xanxus face and he felt his blood boil with excitement when the door was opened and she stepped in. _Stupid witch_, he thought, _stupid little witch. You should have run while you could. Now I won't let you go any more. _

It was about time to once again commit a murder.


End file.
